Set Up
by kabutoishot
Summary: Everyone wants to one day find love... including the nations... But for the biggest fangirls in the world, they want this love to come soon... Things... get out of hand...
1. Party in who's pants?

Hello thuurrrr... So, I haven't written a story in a long time, and this is my first Hetalia Story.. BUT YAH. |D

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN HETALIA... OR ANY OF THE FOLLOWING... other than the three random people/stalkers/agents/whatever you wanna call them |D ANYWAYS, READ. ^ u ^**

* * *

"Of course I'll bring one of those stupid chocolate fountains, England!" America proclaimed loudly. His shoulder was the only thing holding the phone to his ear as his hands were clenched tightly to a game controller.

"Yes! I told you I have one lying around my house!" He rambled angrily as his hands pressed buttons and moved about. He was obviously enjoying this game as he shot at Zombies that were running up to his character on the screen.

"England, shut up, I _will _remember the stupid fountain this time," His hand shook to the right as he shot in the same direction at the zombie's on the screen, "No! I'm not playing video games," of course he lied.

There was indeed a party tomorrow at a place England had rented out. Every nation was invited, for the sole purpose of getting to know each other a little better. For England, he just wanted to show off, and of course America couldn't have England be better than him! He had to be the hero! He had to be the better of the two.

He swayed back and forth, not paying much attention to England's rant. While he was about to take down a big boss that would win him the game, the power went off, only to come back on a moment later.

"Damnit!" He shouted angrily, and England stopped talking on the phone.

"So you _are _playing a bloody video game! You wanker! Listen to me when I talk to you!" England shouted at him through the phone.

Better than him actually being there… Then his head may be rolling around like a bowling ball. "I was paying attention England! The power just went off on me though! It's been acting up lately for some reason and all the states have been getting pissy with me about it, but anyways, continue you're simply beautiful rant as I get my game started up again."

He could hear England shouting into the phone about how 'ungrateful he was and blah blah blah'. He stood, leaving the phone on the couch and turned the game station back on to continue his lost game, still able to hear England's obnoxious voice about seven feet away.

He once more picked up the phone, only after England's voice had lowered and he had calmed down. "So, again, the party," America began as he put the phone back up on his shoulder, "Let's have a contest between you and me!"

England let out an exasperated sigh as he seemed to sip some tea, probably holding his pinky out because he's a major dweeb and _would _do stupid things like that, "What type of contest?"

America smiled, obviously he had England interested in this stupid game of his for the party, "Well, how about whoever brings the biggest chocolate fountain gets to call the looser whatever they want for a week?"

There was silence from England for a moment as he pondered at the request. He couldn't just put down this bet! It was America he was talking about! How could he dare loose to him, the ungrateful, idiotic, childish man. Then again, it was up to America to be the one who brought the chocolate fountain, and he was obviously putting up this bet because he wouldn't actually bring a fountain. England's always called America names anyways… So what would the point in doing that be?

"You're an imbecile, America," He said angrily as he continued his rant on how ungrateful the ingrate was of his wonderful father-like brother.

All of it seemed to just come out as rambling to America, and he sighed and looked out the window. For some odd reason he started to get an odd sensation like… He was being… _watched_…

"Hey England…" He said wearily, disturbing England's rant, and causing him to pause and rethink for a moment. Basically he just made England double-take. America's tone was obviously not the normal obnoxious one he always knew. There was obviously a bit of fear in it.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever felt," he paused, staring back to his video game and sighing, his mood changed back it's normal, otherwise known as then annoyingness, "Never mind! Continue ranting to your heart's content."

Once again, England started ranting about how he most definitely did not ever rant. He was obviously in denial about this topic… And many other topics that he's ranted about in the past.

The weary country looked behind him once more; still having a strange feeling someone was watching him.

England sighed as he hung up the phone. It was so annoying when he had to talk to his brother. He never really listened and there was never much to talk about with him. Plus, he doesn't even care enough to listen. He always just says he's ranting, but obviously he's just giving him some good advice (Again, England has yet to admit he's in denial, and sometimes he does admit it).

He sipped some more tea from the cup he was holding and set it down with the plate underneath it, "I wonder what I should do now."

The phone rang once again and he picked it up and clicked the send button, allowing the person calling to be connected, "England's residence, England speaking, how may I help you?"

"Oh England, you're so proper~!"

England could feel the anger penting up inside. It was of course France, probably calling him to say he was going to visit because he wanted to talk about things. The real reason, and England always knows this, is because he more or less just wants to annoy the dear life out of him. France seemed to always take it as a game, which annoyed England to the highest extent.

He let out a deep sigh that seemed to make the anger leave his system, only slightly, and answered finally," What do you want bloody frog?"

"I would like to come over so we can discuss the party~! I hate using the stupid phone's because then I cannot get the full understanding-" He was cut off before he could even finish his reason.

"So you can molest me some more basically. Just talk to me over the phone. Would you please bring some drinks for the party, France?" He asked irritably. He grabbed his notepad out from his pocket and skimmed through the list of things that were needed for this party. The list said clearly that France was supposed to bring drinks.

"Ah yes, I will bring the drinks," He answered, "But why would I _ever _molest? I've never done so!" He said, feeling a bit hurt that England would ever call his love molesting.

"Thank you, and please don't bring anything with sleeping pills in them, or something of the sort," He let out an exasperated sigh as France denied ever molesting him, even though he did so almost every time he saw him, "France, touching my rump, holding my hands, and having your hands in… _the _worst of places when it's not wanted-"

"But it _is_ wanted!"

"By who?" England asked angrily.

"By me! Silly little England!"

England sat there for a moment and growled angrily just at the thought of France attempting to touch him again, "And what if I called the police on you next time you do such a thing?"

That last comment went right over France's head, and he completely ignored the whole thought, "Well I'll be over in a half hour or so. Till then _mon amour~!_" France said ecstatic.

England sighed as he hung up the phone and rubbed his temple in frustration. Was there any way he could stop France from coming over? He'd come over even if he had Ivan in front of his house with the weird metal pipe!

He let out another deep sigh and looked to his tea that he had set down, "I better put a sign on my rump that says 'do not touch'," He inquired as he picked up the tea and began to sip it quietly.

He just realized at that moment he had his pinky out. That was new… It was almost instinctive.

Even though France said he'd be there in a half hour, he'd gotten there earlier; obviously he was already half way there if it only took about ten minutes. And once France knocked on the door, his heart raced.

It raced fast. England didn't much understand why it made raced, but he did know that it was either because of fear, or… No, it was obviously because he feared France. Well, he didn't fear France, he feared the strange feeling he got when France was around. He could never figure out why…

He walked to the door, and looked through the peep hole, and of course, it was France. He let out a quiet sigh as he began to unlock the door, trying to get the tension out and to try and calm his fast heart.

France instantly threw himself on England with a hug when the door was opened, "England~! So wonderful to see you!"

"You always come over France, you're acting like it's been a year or so," England grunted. He pushed France off of him, as he usually would and backed away quickly before France could do anything else that may cause his poor head to start reeling.

"Oh, I know, but it's just that it feels that way every time for me. Does it not for you? Don't deny it! I know it does!" He said anxiously walking closer, causing England to back away and turn around, heading for his kitchen to get some tea for France.

"Of course, it always feels that way for me," He replied sarcastically.

"How wonderful! Maybe we should live together! Then we'd never feel apart!" That comment caused England to shift his face to make it look like he was about to throw up.

"What a wretched idea," He said as he grabbed the pot of water he had already boiled and poured Francis some in a small little cup.

"Why~? I believe we'd both be happy~!"

"You'd be the happy one, and I would never even concider such a thing," he said with disgust.

England turned around and almost spilled his tea while France was right over his shoulder peering down at the boiling water. This gave England a surprise and he smacked France's face away, "Bloody hell! Don't get so close to me!"

France rubbed his cheek and pouted, "Why would you slap me~?" he asked as he took the tea from England, who had it by his hand already.

"You should know why you perve! Now can we please just sit down and discuss the party?" He asked as he headed for the living room. France was right behind him, cheerily walking along.

"You're so rude to your guests!" France exclaimed as he sat down right next to England on the couch.

Yes, out of all three couches he had to claim the space next to him. For what reason? To, 'Show his affection' to England, whom didn't want it at all.

"Can't you sit in the love seat France?" England asked angrily.

"With you, of course!" He said as he stood and tugged on England's wrist as he was reaching for his cup of tea sitting on the coffee table. England jerked his hand away from France's grip and France looked down at him, pouting once again.

"Don't even," He said as he put the palm of his hand on his forehead.

France sat back down right, understand he's _right_ next to him, and sipped the tea England had made for him, "So your party," France began, England looked up from his tea sipping to him.

"Ah, yes!" He said as he set his tea down, "Could you help me plan the party? I'm not much of a party person and I more or less wanted some help. And I also want you to bring the drinks as I said over the phone."

"Yes, drinks. What types of drinks? Should I vary them? Such as Vodka, Wine, Beer, Whiskey-"

England interrupted him, "No Whiskey, let's make sure there's no drunks."

France nodded, remembering the Christmas party. Belarus was pretty horrifying, she was threatening everyone with the knife she had under her dress. Hungry was getting pissed off at Prussia for flirting with her, it was simply a horrible mess. Then the tree's, and… Let's not even get to how he ended up in bed with Russia the next morning, "Y, yes…

"So how about some pop for the younger children?"

"Maybe juice boxes. It's annoying dealing with Sugar high kids. Sealand becomes quite the nuiscance when he's hyper. That and he goes around asking everyone if they have genitals. Every, single, time," He said as he rubbed his temple.

"I see. So what flavor?" France asked as his arm was slowly and unnoticabley wrapping around England's shoulder. He was rubbing his forehead still, and as he looked up he realized there was an arm around his shoulder.

"Get off me," He said as he shoved the arm off of his shoulder, "I think probably, for the juice's, apple, orange, grape, strawberry, and maybe watermelon. I'm not fully sure if any of the kids will drink watermelon though… you know what just don't get watermelon…" He said as he went deep into thought.

"And I'll choose for the alcohol," France said as he smiled, somewhat deviously actually and it frightened England to an extent.

"Yes, sounds good," England said as he looked at some of the tiles on the ceiling, and the beautiful mural that also had been painted. Of course it had been done by Italy, England's boss said that he should have a better decorated house because it was so plane and boring. That was England's style though. Plain, boring, bleak, and normal.

"So how much should I bring? There should be more alcohol than juice because there's more adults…" France said as he closed his eyes and thought.

England nodded, "Yes, I'm not fully sure but almost every country I invited is coming, other than Ukraine, Vietnam, and Denmark. All of which are on business trips and are very buisy… And shouldn't you be at home working? I could have just talked to you over the bloody phone."

"But then it wouldn't be so personal!" France said happily, "And that's a good amount of people. It's going to feel like a world meeting!"

England sighed and nodded, "Lord, I'm probably going to have a horrible headache after this party…" He admitted as he rubbed his head.

"Don't be so worried! I'll be there to help you!" France said cheerfully.

England simply glared at France, giving him the, 'What the hell does that mean? Are you trying to be sexual or something?' face, "It will be simply splendid with you there trying to flirt with anything that's possibly alive," England taunted, and France only sighed.

Why did he sigh? He was just joking… Did he hurt his feelings? How… What did he say? England's face turned from, 'What the hell?' to, 'I'm sorry, It was just a joke…'.

"Francis, are you upset that I made fun of you?" He asked as his hand did as it pleased an went to France's lap. He had no idea that it was there and France simply put his hand on England's lap in an almost retort.

"Well, it's more that you just don't seem to understand me," He said as he leaned a bit closer to England.

England hadn't really noticed France's hand, and he didn't realized he moved closer, he was feeling pretty… stupid. France was just overreacting! Yes… He always overreacted at stupid things like that, "You're such an idiot."

France smiled and leaned in even closer, "Really? What makes you think that?"

England's eyebrows furrowed and he closed his eyes, showing he was going to start into a rant, "Because you over react, and right now is a perfect time to show that you do! Every time I make a bloody stupid joke you act like I killed your bloody puppy! And then, you're always running around naked-"

He opened his eyes only to find France's nose was touching his and he blushed a deep red. He couldn't pull away, and this was the discomfort that he wanted to avoid when France paid a visit. Every. Single. Time. France would always make him feel this way, and he wanted it to stop. It felt like torture to his fast beating heart that wanted to tear itself out of his chest and fall onto the floor, but it couldn't because his ribs were there and they would never let him do that.

There was a quiet moment as France stared deep into England's eyes. It felt like years before England blinked and turned away, his face turning a tomato read. Wow, it had only been about ten seconds or so…

"Francis! Please, don't get so close to me Damnit!"He said as he grabbed his tea and chugged it down. He coughed, some of the tea had gone down the wrong pipe and his breaths had grown heavy.

"It's so fun to mess with you England~!" France said cheerfully as he sipped his tea and looked up at the mural.

"You're a horrible person."

"I'm only showing you my undying love for you!"

Undying love. What a wretched lie. England was growing annoyed and sighed as he scooted away from France.

A quiet, and so quiet that France barely picked it up, feminine voice came from outside a nearby window. France turned his head around and peeked back. He was feeling a bit strange, he felt as if… Someone was there… Maybe it was just his imagination…

"D, Did you hear… That?" France asked wearily as he looked back to England. England looked up to him, utterly confused and shook his head.

"Hear _what_?" He asked a bit bitterly.

France shook his head and looked back at the window, trying to see if someone was there. Of course, it must have just been him… Right…?

_"Look what you did Star!" A girl with dyed white hair bitterly and quietly said to the dyed pink hair girl next to her._

_"I'm sorry! It, it's just that… England had to ruin such a cute moment!" Star quietly said back. The white haired girl shook her head and angrily peeked inside, they were talking once again. There was a radio in front of them and it was replaying everything the two were doing. But they had to look up and over the window sill to see what France and England were doing._

_"It's okay Agent Star, France thinks it's just his imagination. Thank the heavens!" She said as she listened in once more._

_"Few! I thought we might get in deep shit Agent Fruba! This is so cute though… I just… I just wanna… Scream!" Star said quietly, almost talking in her normal voice as she said scream._

_"Shhhhh!" Agent Fruba hushed as she had a finger up to her lips._

_The two turned their attention back at the targets. Yes. It was all in a matter of time before the plan went into action… They just had to wait…_

* * *

So... o3o Please... comment and tell me what you think... I don't mind critiquing either... ; u ; But do comment...

AND I'M SO SORRY... ;;;; IT'S SO SHORT. MICROSOFT WORD LIED TO ME. DB Seven pages on there looks long! Chapter Two (If there will be a chapter two... WHICH I HOPE PEOPLE ENJOYED CHAPTER ONE... ;;;;;;) will be much longer...


	2. Quiet Beckoning

Okay, so Chapter two is much Longer! ; u ; I'm so sorry for failing at making these long.. the chapters will get longer (hopefully) so yah.

**Note: **I've been deciding on the final pairings I'll end the story with, and if you haven't noticed yet, FrUK is the obvious first. XD The rest are secret... And also... This is a head's up...

Lot's and lot's of crack is in store. C;

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any bit of this story other than Clarice/Djibouti wannabe and Agent Popo.

But yah... Enjoy! And Also, please comment. ; u ; I do enjoy them... But faving the story is very nice... ''XD So I thank those of you who did fave it.

* * *

England shivered anxiously in front of the building that his party was to be held in. He was anxious, hopeful, scared, but most of all, he wanted this party to be a great success. He had never planned any sort of party before, so this was an entirely new thing to him. It left him with some odd feelings. They weren't the same as when France would get too close to him, but they still made his heart race.

He paced back and forth, awaiting the first guest to finally reach the front of the doorway. Of course, this first guest just had to be Switzerland, whom had Liechtenstein, right behind him. Switzerland was the type to be early.

"Good evening!" England said his stress and anxiety flowing out with his words.

"Guten tag, England," Switzerland said with his normal, very woeful voice. He was shifting something around in his pocket. That being a large bulge seemed to be shyly showing. It was probably the gun he always, emphasize the _always_, carried around. He was a protective man, always cautious of who he trusted and where he went. He was most cautious if any person got anywhere close to his little sister. She was almost everything to him.

At the time, he was wearing his uniform that he always wore. His eyes were squinting, basically showing his mistrust for England. Liechtenstein was wearing a beautiful pink gown. It seemed like it had been hand-made. A few strings were hanging off, but other than that, the pattern was simply astounding. Her hair was also put up in a bun. She looked gorgeous.

"I hope you enjoy your evening," England was sounding pretty fancy for a simple party… Was it a simple get-together? He had no idea what to call this social event he was hosting.

He let out a piercing sigh as Switzerland passed by and Liechtenstein nodded, basically her normal greeting. She was a shy girl; no one messed with her obviously because she followed Switzerland around almost everywhere. And when she was picked on, Switzerland would be right behind you with a knife to your throat.

He skimmed through the busy streets in front of him, searching in hope of someone he was close to. He only saw two more nations walking up. He knew who they were, but it's not like they were friends. He wanted to get closer to them anyways, despite some of their looks.

"Hello England! Thank you for inviting me and Sve to this wonderful gathering!" Finland said happily, his arm attached to Sweden's. Sweden nodded to England, his creepy (it was his normal expression though, dull and horrifying) face, scaring him. He was a horrifying man to say the least.

Sweden was wearing his normal outfit, or the army apparel just like Switzerland. Finland was wearing what he always wore, a small white hat on his head and the army-like suit on. Sweden probably forced him to dress as so.

The next person was France, and he was carrying some fine drinks in a box, "Can you help me England? I can't carry all of these boxes of drinks!" He said, his voice straining from obviously carrying something that was a bit too heavy for him. England nodded and ran to his car, grabbing a box of drinks and carrying it inside.

France was wearing his uniform, or the blue uniform and the stupid 'Cape' around his shoulders. Why did he insist on calling it a cape?

While England was carrying the boxes filled with alcoholic beverages and children's juice boxes, he began taking a look at the building he was in. The building consisted of some large lights that glowed above every table, making it simple beautiful. There were around 10 or so tables. Each table could seat about 8 or so people, making that a pretty varied seating area. Of course, most of the nations would sit in their usual groups that they always stuck to.

He would obviously be sitting with America, France, Sealand, and Seychelles. There was someone else he was thinking of, who was it? Some quiet boy… who? Oh well, didn't matter because he'd remember when this mystery person got there.

Italy, Germany, Japan, Romano, Spain, Hungary, Austria, and Belgium would all probably be sitting together. If Prussia wasn't already completely waisted he may come with Germany. _If_ Prussia were to come, then he'd probably steal a chair from a table nearby. He noted to himself to beware of that table. They were obviously going to cause him a great deal of pain.

China would probably be sitting with the Asian nations. That would consist of Hong Kong, Korea, Taiwan, and if Vietnam were coming, she'd be with them.

Russia would probably go from table to table, creeping every nation out but in the end he'd be at his own table. The table would probably consist of Latvia, Lithuania, and Poland sitting right next to Lithuania, Estonia, Belarus, and Ukraine if she were to come.

Greece, Turkey, and Egypt would probably sit at the table behind Germany, Italy, and Japan. Turkey and Greece would probably fight while Egypt sat there quietly.

Another table would be filled with the Scandinavian countries. That would probably be Sweden, Finland, Iceland, Norway, and if he were coming, Denmark. They would probably sit behind England's table.

That was the party list… A few guests he was unsure of, but he hoped that everyone would come.

As England carried in the last box of drinks, France smiled and patted him on the back in a form of extra thanks, "Thank you so much _Mon amour_~!" France thanked as his back rub turned into a hug.

England rolled his eyes and pushed France off of him, "I told you, get off of me, I hate physical contact with you. Especially in front of people! Bloody wanker and you're welcome," England grumbled the last part as he headed back to the front of the building, ready to greet everyone else who came in.

Once Italy and Romano walked in, they sat down and were followed by a quick Japan, whom took a seat down next to Italy. Germany followed behind Japan, and to England's surprise, Prussia was right behind him, not a single bit drunk. All of those who came were wearing the usual military uniform.

"England~," France cooed as he walked up and handed him a glass of red wine with a, 'Oh how I love you so much, take this drink!' look on his face. England slowly took the drink, not trusting France any bit. He was worried that there had been some drugs put in there to make him extremely out of it.

"I don't trust this drink…" England admitted as he looked at the bottom, squinting as he investigated every little speck that was dripping down the side.

"Why not~?" He asked as he sipped some of his own wine.

"You probably poisoned it!"

"Where would you get that idea?"

"Wait, no, you put some drugs in here to make me completely whack!"

China and the rest of his family passed him by and entered the peaceful (At that time) room, all of them making quite the ruckus, "No ~ aru! I will not chug down stupid Vodka ~ aru!"

Korea laughed hard, Hong Kong somewhat chuckling, "Aw! But why not? Nothing's wrong with it! Beside's I am the _Inventor _of Vodka!"

China gave Korea a scolding glare, smacking him upside the head, "Stop claiming you've made everything ~ aru!"

Korea grunted as he rubbed his aching head, "You don't have to hit me ~ da ze!"

"Maybe I do have to ~ aru!"

"That's abusive, China!"

"You guys, please stop fighting!" Taiwan butted in; she had to be the older of them. The two were acting immature at this wonderful place!

The four of them took their seats in the expected places, making England laugh a bit. France looked at him, "What's so funny? Were they laughing at your horrible sense of fashion?"

"No! They were not laughing at my fashion! Why do you have to say random things?" England shouted angrily.

All of the Asian nations were wearing their normal apparel, each wearing something similar to the others. Most of them were wearing something like a dress but it was normal military uniforms for them.

Yes… Just like a world meeting. Crazy, hectic, but mostly, fun.

The rest of the guests made their way in, other than America who was late, as usual, for some reason. America and the missing person whom he couldn't remember were the only two late. England was growing a bit anxious, for he was the one who was supposed to take care of the chocolate fountain. It was supposed to be a glorious evening of fine dining (Courteous of France because England simply can't cook, and no one wants to die tonight), and splendid talking.

After about a few minutes of England restlessly fighting with France about his fashion sense, America finally walked in, his large chocolate fountain in his arms. It was indeed a glorious piece of utility, and England had instantly stopped choking France to look at it as it was set down by where most of the food was going to be served.

There was a person behind him that looked exactly like him, holding a little Polar Bear in his arms. He waved slowly, smiling happily as he followed behind America. He walked over by France and sat down. England wouldn't have moved from his spot if France wouldn't have budged his shoulder, snapping him out of his Tran.

England ran over to America, leaving his untouched wine and France behind him at the table, along with Sealand and Seychelles. There was that other guy there, who was he again? Canada! Oh yeah! Him…

"Dear lord! Thank you for finally remembering to bring what you were asked to bring! Thank you, Thank you!" England said as he pulled America into a tight, but friendly, hug. America simply stood there, baffled that England was _hugging_ him.

America looked over at France for a moment, only skimming through the faces at his table, and noticed his eyes were almost squinting. It was a glare, and that was kind of unexpected… Why would France be glaring at him? He dismissed the thought and instantly pushed England away.

"No problem pops!" He said giving his happy-go-lucky grin.

"Don't call me that," England said as he glared at him.

"Well then, let me call ya Iggy then!" He said, and thus started their bickering, which only grew louder and louder. All of the other nations ignored their bickering, as they would do at the World Meetings.

After the bickering, everything calmed down. People were talking, happy expressions (Other than the few that simply sat and glared at almost everyone, such as Sweden and Switzerland). The room was filled with obvious joy, and that raised England's spirits tenfold as he sat down next to France. America had found himself a seat on the other side of England. On the other side of America was Canada, who sat quietly and pet Kumajirou's head.

The loud chattering was making him a bit tense though, and he looked around, searching for someone who could calm him down a bit, but only found the loud yelling of Sealand and Seychelles.

"I told you Seychelles! This is my juice box! I'm the one with Apple and you have Orange!"

"Can I just try some of yours though?"

"No!"

"You're a meany Sealand! You should learn to share!" Seychelles shouted angrily as she crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows.

"You should get your own drinks! I don't want your nasty girl cooties in my drink! I don't want stupid cooties!"

"Cooties? When did every girl have cooties?"

He looked behind him to the Scandinavian nations that were having a calm conversation, Finland being the one talking, "I don't believe Denmark deserves all the credit we give him."

"You know, I do understand that Norway made him out of sand," Iceland commented, peering up at the somewhat aggravated Norway.

"Maybe I did, but still, does it matter much?"

"Yes!" Finland proclaimed, raising his hand and accidentally smacking Sweden in the face. Sweden looked down to him, his horrifying face scaring the poor boy before he could apologize.

"''m o'a'," He said quietly and briefly, then turning away and staring at the wall for a moment, "M' W'f' I' o'a' t'' s' I' do's''t m'tt'r." (That is translated as, "I'm okay," "My wife is okay too so it doesn't matter")

They all stared at him, nearly completely confused, and hoping Finland could translate, but he simpley shivered and buried his head into his arms on the table.

The table next to them was Russia's table. They seemed deep into their fi- conversation.

"Stop thinking Lithuania is yours! He's obviously _my _nation now. Get. Over. It. You. Creeper!" Poland said angrily as he hugged Lithuania, whom was blushing a bit and was also sweating. It was pretty awkward having an overly protective friend.

"P, Poland, please calm down. It's not that bad…" He said, the last part being too quiet to be heard and the comment was over looked.

Russia leaned back and laughed, "Ah, but Lithuania is one of the most fun to pick on!"

Latvia was shivering already, and as Russia placed his hand on his head, he quickly closed his eyes and shivered even more, "Latvia comes right behind!"

Poland let out a deep sigh and crossed his arms, lifting his legs and put his feet up on the table, "Don't you dare talk about such things you foul mouthed fat lard!"

"Don't call my dear brother a lard! And he obviously just need's to have fun!" Belarus said as she started carving into the table with a knife she had brought with her.

"I'll call that freak a lard if I _want _to, you crazy-"

"Poland!" Estonia interrupted as he slowly dragged Latvia out of Russia's grip, his kind smile still plastered on his face.

"I see, so you're jealous I spend more time with precious little Lithuania~!" Russia cheered as he clapped his hands, causing Belarus to flinch and peer up to him.

"How dare you speak of such things about Lithuania?" Poland screamed as he stood and slammed his hands down on the table.

Russia laughed loudly, finding enjoyment in the deep compassion in Poland's current rage, "Oh, but I would never speak badly of him!"

"P, Poland. Please calm down!" Lithuania murmured.

England turned to his own table, watching America, Canada, and France converse… This was such a weird sight, you'd never see them talking like normal humans.

"France, I don't think that would be a good combination of wine," Canada said quietly. He was petting Kumajirou as he always did while sitting in public places.

"I believe Red wine, Grape wine, and a form of apple wine would be just delectable," France countered.

"You guys are pansy's! Why don't you just drink beer or whiskey?" He said, pumping his fist.

"Shut your trap America," England said, defending the peaceful conversation about wine.

America glared at England and threw a burger that had randomly (who knows why it was down there) pulled from his pants, "Why don't you stop being such an Ass Hole!"

England stared at America in disbelief, "Where the bloody hell did you get such food?" He shouted as he stood and threw the remains of the burger at America.

"Calm down England~! Don't ruin the occasion by murdering America," France said cheerfully. He lifted his glass of wine and swirled it a little bit.

"Calm down? How am I supposed to do that? He threw a random burger that was _down his pants _at me!" England screamed as he flailed his arms in frustration.

France peered at America, giving him a quick glare and looking back to England, "Well, any person would be happy to throw a beaufitul food masterpiece at _you~_!"

England only moved his head and made it looked like he barphed, "That's disgusting and disturbing."

Off to England's right happened to be the table full of Germans, Italians, Spaniards, and more. They were all yelling something, trying to make their voice top each others.

"Get your hands off of my brother you Potato Bastard!" Romano shouted from behind Spain.

Germany let out a deep sigh as Romano threw tomatos at him, the tomato splattering in his face and causing Italy to let out a shriek.

"Stop throwing things at Doitsu!" Italy cried.

"Why did you call him _Doitsu?_" Romano growled.

Japan quietly said something that went unheard because of both of their shouting and Spain's screaming.

"Romano! Don't throw tomatoes!"

"I'll throw damned tomatoes at that Bastard it I want to!"

"Ve! Please stop throwing tomato's Romano!"

"So Belgium, how do you keep your hair so nicely kempt?" Hungary asked Belgium.

"Well, I use this hair wash that was a present from France."

"France does seem to keep his hair nice and clean…"

"…"

"Don't swear in front of me young man!"

"I'm fucking _Twenty! _You can't stop me from swearing!"

"Lovi! Please don't!"

"So Germany, what would your opinion on that one movie Turkey and Greece made? What was it called…" Austria began as he rubbed his chin.

"Bliss?"

"Yes that, it was a brilliant movie I must say."

"Ve, Romano, don't swear if Spain doesn't want you to."

"I will so long as that potato bastard is around!

The bickering seemed endless and for some reason, England caught Prussia yelling something, and it caught his attention.

"Hey, who's that chick in the back? She's not anyone I know!" his voice went almost fully ignored, but Germany looked back and shrugged.

England turned around, only to spot a seemingly relaxed and quiet girl, leaning in her chair with her eyes closed. Who… was this a new nation? He wanted to find out.

She had short brown hair and was wearing a loose white shirt with another white cami underneath. The shirt on top of the cami was somewhat see through, and was the obvious reason as to why the heavier cami was worn with it. She was wearing a Black skirt, and it was somewhat revealing, making her attractive in a way.

France looked at where England was looking, and he noticed the young girl. Her age seemed unknown.

She had a decent body, her hips being rounded and making her look like a beautiful young woman. Her facial structure made her look like she was in her teens though, and her chest only helped the though on her being a teen.

She was probably eighteen or so… It was the perfect age to make Prussia stand and go check her out.

England shook his head and turned back to France, starting up a normal conversation.

Oh the joy of being in this wonderful place! I_ do _hope all of the Agents are waiting in their proper posts. I can't use my microphone, or else I may seem even more out of the ordinary.

I wonder what nation I could pull off… Maybe Djibouti… I love that name so much!

I opened my eyes a pinch, rendering me helpless to the loud noises that were abundant and surrounded me everywhere. The back of the room seemed much more peaceful than the front, though. I can understand why Switzerland chose to sit back here.

"Hey miss, you seem kinda lonely~, I was thinking you could use the awesome me around to cheer you up!" Prussia said to me. It was as predicted. My outfit only caught my small chest, and I knew I had a more adult waist.

I sat there quietly and watched as he smiled and sat on the table in front of me, acting as if he were one of the most important men in the world, which he obviously wasn't. His nation had pretty much died. He's now more known as East Germany.

"Ahem," He said, growing a bit nervous that I didn't answer. I opened my eyes and I could tell that he found himself loosing track of where he was when he looked into them, "S, So… Maybe you might wanna come and hang out with the Awesome me and my serious brother Germany!"

I couldn't help but chuckle as he continued calling himself awesome. He could at least use a better word… But for now, I have to control my inner self… Until I can finally keep them all in my clutch and take them home.

"Heh, what's so funny? Oh, probably just Germany being a huge loner!" He said, laughing to himself. I sat there quietly, smiling at him.

The smile seemed to make him all the more nervous and he slicked his hair back, "S, so… Come with me!" he said, and he grabbed the hand closest to him. I instantly tore my hand away, and he glared at me.

"Aw, come on pretty lady! Just come with me! _I can give ya a good time!_" I instantly burst into a loud chuckle, causing him to simply stare at me confused.

"Nothing I said was funny!" He said, I could tell I was starting to irritate him. Any normal person would probably want to irritate him and the urge to do so just swelled up around my chest.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, "Just that last sentence can be interpreted in many different ways…" I said jokingly, and he thought for a moment, smiling and patting my shoulder. He let out a loud laugh.

"Hah hah! You're right! I like you! You should really come and sit with me and the others! They make me want to just laugh all night! And maybe you can have a drin-"

"I'm only fourteen, so I do apologize, but I cannot join in your drinking activities,"

That seemed to shock him and his jaw dropped down. I could see from the distance that the nations he was first sitting with had peeked back at us, and now they all seemed to be curiously watching. Of course, I had to surprise him. It was nice to get the flattering compliments from someone I adored so.

"Thank you for the flattering comments though~ I do appreciate it… We can just pretend I'm eighteen or so…" I winked at him, causing his jaw to close, and his head to swing forward.

"OH!" Was all he could say and he grabbed my hand, "W, Well, we'll just tell everyone you're eighteen!"

I nodded and covered my mouth, giggling quietly, "Yes~! I guess I can come up with you then~!" I said, standing and allowing him to take my hand and drag me up there. They all smiled and waved at me, and the first question I got came from Germany.

"I do apologize but I don't believe we've met before," He said honestly as I was placed on Prussia lap. It was somewhat embarrassing being there, but still, it was the only place available.

"I'm Clarice. Otherwise known as Djibouti," I said. Oh yes… Quick thinking, I just _had _to choose the nation that sounds like a butt… But that's what happens when you're thinking too quickly.

The people around me were silent for a moment as the country processed through their heads. Prussia let out a loud chuckle, he was obviously holding in a loud laugh. I could even see Japan attempting not to smile.

I had to break this awkward giggling fest, "Heh… yah… I was named by France."

They all let out their laughs, other than Japan who sat there and chuckled.

"I'm so sorry for you Lovi!" Spain wailed as he ran and hugged me.

"Wow! One of France's oddly named nations! I knew this day would come!" Romano said loudly.

"Ve~! You seem very nice," Obviously Italy didn't quite get the name.

Germany sat and laughed and patted my back, "I'm so sorry Clarice, I'll be sure to call you that."

Hungary also gave me a big hug, "That's so terrible!"

Austria and Belgium both apologized for laughing and for me being one of France's children, though it didn't bother me at all.

And from there on out, it all seemed to go as smooth as me and the agents had hoped.

France looked over at the table, the mysterious girl sitting on Prussia's lap only made him wonder. He stood and dragged England with him, getting a few unhappy threats and stared at her, taking a rose out of his pants.

England sighed and walked back over to his seat.

"So miss~ Who are you~?" he asked kindly, holding out his flower to her. She smiled and took the rose, making sure not to grab onto the thorny parts.

"I'm Clarice, otherwise known as Djibouti. I'm one of your colonies in Africa," She said as she gave him a French greeting, kissing each cheek.

She obviously caused him to freeze for a moment, he didn't seem to even remember such a country.

"Ah, y, yes! Djibouti! My lovely little darling… Heh…" He turned away, feeling embarrassed he couldn't even remember his own child's face.

"But, what are you doing here?" He asked as he hugged her, "And how old are you?"

She looked up to him, and got off of Prussia's lap, "I'm here to simply say 'Hello~!' I heard from some of my fellow African nations that a party was going to be held, and since I've been busy so much, I haven't even had the time to find your phone number! And I just turned f- eighteen."

She almost let loose the stupid fourteen thing… Her look didn't change from its normal relaxed state though. She seemed completely at ease. Though, she was scared for her life. She could get caught any second if she pulled anything risky…

"I see… So you wouldn't mind accompanying me to a nice glass of wine, and maybe a date-"

"Get your own girl! She's mine!" Prussia interrupted, and he pulled Clarice (yes, for the poor girls sake she'll be called her human name) back onto his lap.

France glared at Prussia as he wrapped his hands around her waist and intertwined her fingers. He looked away and walked back over to England.

Clarice stared as she watched France wrap himself around England, and she couldn't help but smile ever so. It was just what she loved seeing. It was that tender moment where France was jealous, and he had England to go to, he had Iggy. _He had Iggy. _

She looked back to Prussia, and smiled as she lay her head onto his shoulder, causing him to smile and grunt in a, 'I knew you'd do that' sort of way.

Suddenly, all the lights went off, and a disco ball appeared out of nowhere. Music started playing, and it was in English.

Obviously America had gotten his hands on some technology and decided it was about time for the _real party _to start. Prussia was the first who went up to the makeshift dance floor that America had started dancing on. It was a simple and somewhat decent sized stage, the disco ball shining on it mainly.

"Come on Djibouti! Let's dance!" Prussia said as he lifted her off his lap, her low hanging shirt shifting a bit as she stood and was dragged out.

Korea had taken the time to pull all of the Asian countries up to dance to this fast paced techno music. Sealand and Seychelles had also found themselves getting up and running to dance around randomly, dragging Canada with them.

Poland had dragged the Baltic nations up to dance with him, and Russia simply watched as Belarus scooted close to him, clinging to his shirt and watching everyone pass by to run up to the makeshift dance floor.

Finland was attempting to get Sweden to come up and dance with him, Iceland, and Norway, but he wouldn't budge. Thus, he was left behind and simply watched as the three ran up and enjoyed dancing about happily, flailing their arms in the air and enjoying the fast beat.

Greece, Turkey, and Egypt were all simply sitting there, watching as all the younger and more inspired nations ran up and danced. Some of the older nations were dragged up, like China, though he was pretty into it after he started.

Japan and Germany denied Italy's ten tries to get them to get up and dance, but of course, Romano and Spain took him up and danced with Belgium and Hungary.

It was a splendid time, everyone was distracted, and everyone was being happy. Other than England whom was grumbling angrily at France to leave him alone and try and get the aching head ache to go away.

Clarice smiled at Prussia and walked out of the room, she had first excused herself though because she said, and rather influencingly, that she had to use the restroom quickly.

As she sat in a stall, she pulled out her phone and texted someone.

_They're all distracted. America started the music as planned. All of the traps outside have been set, correct?_

She sat and waited only to receive a text back from the person.

_Course Agnt Heta. I bleave if ur rght we can get Iggy and France frst. _

She sighed and stared at the last part of the text for a moment. She didn't really want to admit that the two were fighting…

_Yes, England's been grumbling, and I'm not fully sure that France will follow him, they were bickering not too long ago._

She sighed and leaned back against the toilet seat.

Another ping.

She opened her phone and read.

_Wat were they fghtin bout Agnt Heta?_

She sighed and began typing, her eyes feeling a bit watery just at the very thought, just by remembering the looks on both of their faces.

_France was wondering if England could ever accept his love for him, and England was telling him he didn't love him back. I could see ACTUAL tears in poor France-kun's eyes!11!_

She shook her head as she clicked the send button.

Ping.

She opened the phone once again and skimmed through the message.

_Wat? Thts horrble! D8 Iggy ttly lves France!1111!_

She felt a tear roll down her face and she nodded at the text.

_I know… I'm crying! DB I hope our plan will make the two finally realize their true feelings Agent Popo!_

She wiped away the tear and sighed.

The annoying ping rang once again.

_DDDDDD8 DON'T CRY BBY! ILL CHEER YOU UP ONCE THIS MISSION IS OVER!_

She laughed to herself and texted back.

_I'll text you back Popo! I have to make sure England is heading outside!_

She closed the phone one last time and wiped away a tear. She stood and headed out of the bathroom, quickly skimming through the people, England was standing and yelling at France, the Music and footsteps making it hard to hear.

"I will never bloody love you France! Understand that! And I don't ever, and I mean _ever_, want to be with you! You could bloody jump off a bridge and I wouldn't care at all! You're an annoyance and you simply make me want to become a bloody murderer! I would kill you with my own bare hands if murder wasn't illegal!" England shouted angrily.

France stared at him, his eyes obviously filling with tears, "B, but _Mon Amour!_" He said as England turned and headed for the door, holding his head.

"I have a horrible headache, just leave me the hell alone and find a hole to burry yourself and your shame in!" He said as he stomped out.

Clarice pulled out her phone and texted Agent Popo once again.

_Commence the operations._

* * *

; A ;... I'm so sorry France... I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. DON'T YOU DARE LOOSE HOPE. *SOB*

And I was having a bit of trouble at first with this... DB I ALMOST FORGOT TO ADD CANADA IN THERE SOMEWHERE... I'm glad I revised.. o u o''

Also, the song I was more or less aiming for was something Cascada, such as Fire on the Dance Floor, or Pyromania... xDD Sorry sorry... I' done now! Please comment! I want income! ''XD


End file.
